


Bored with Peeping

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied making out, Peeping, Swearing, if I missed something just yell at me and I will fix it, little bit of fingering, mature situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Zsasz stops by the reader's place to alieve his boredom.





	Bored with Peeping

**Author's Note:**

> originally was supposed to have smut in it but I couldn't get it to work for this fic... and sometimes I just like fics that end making you wish there was more. Is that mean? maybe a little.

       He wasn’t your boyfriend so you shouldn’t feel guilty about bringing a guy home.  _ The guilt is there because you want it to be him instead,  _ the little voice in your brain chimes in , true, but he acts indifferent at your flirtations with him, keeps you at a distance and so you moved on. Or you tried to…

       Clothes off, hot and heavy with…  what the hell is this guys name? Does it matter you only brought him home to do one thing, fuck, his name is irrelevant. Your phone rings, of course, it does. It’s Victor. “Just let it ring,” Kevin tells you, is it Kevin, maybe it’s Karl.

        Grabbing the phone, “I can’t he’ll just keep calling until I answer.” Or worse show up, that would be embarrassing having to make introductions to Craig, maybe it is Kevin after all… Your fucktoy for the night seems rather put out when you answer. “Victor.” Answering the call as your guest slides a hand along your thigh.

         “I’m bored. Are you home?” Shit you can’t have him here, dude chose that moment to start fingering you, please say Victor didn’t hear that little gasp you made just then, “Why did you gasp just then?” Shit, he heard. Kevin slid his two fingers in and out of you slowly, when you didn’t react to his liking he sped up.

        “I didn’t.” A little whimper escaped when your guest hit a good spot, thankfully he lost the spot, unfortunately, Victor heard it.

         “Are you pleasuring yourself?” A soft chuckle followed his question, “Guess I am not the only bored one.”

         “I am not. And just a bit.” Grabbing dude’s hand, he was really annoying you at this point, sure you are being slightly rude for talking on the phone right when things were going to ‘go down’. 

       “Then I should come by, “ A purr to his tone, your heart rate sped up at the thought, “We could  _ entertain _ each other, sweetness.” Feeling your cheeks heat up at the endearment, “Would you like that?

       “Yes.” You didn’t even try to be coy, “I would.” It came out a little breathy.

       “Probably, should send that douchey looking guy packing.”

       “Ye- Wait. Where are you?” Had he been at the same bar?

       “Sitting on the fire escape outside your window, you should get some curtains, sweetness.” 

        Dropping the phone, you grabbed your top and pulled it on, grabbing your panties and slipping them on, pointing at the dude, “You have to get the fuck out of here, Kevin.”

        “It’s Keith.” He corrected in an offended tone.

        “Does it really matter?” Throwing his pants at him, “Out!” Grabbing your phone up, turning it off as you heard chuckling. Ushering  _ Keith  _ out the door, stomping over to the window and letting Victor in, “Jesus, Victor,” Smacking his chest, “You were going to just sit at my window and watch?” What the hell?

         “I watched the last couple of times you brought guys home,” He ducked back when you threw a punch at his face. “That last guy was boring.” Catching your arm when you swung again, pulling you into him. “He looked like the type to do the bare minimum, pretty sure he was going to leave you frustrated.” You didn’t even try to pull away from Victor, what would be the point, he already knew you wanted him here. 

         “And you won’t?” You were annoyed he watched you have sex with those other guys, names long forgotten. Yet you wondered why Victor did it, why watch if he had no interest.

         He just smiled that half-smile of his, leaning in close, “I miss the flirting, sweetness.” Hot breath against your ear, trying not to just melt on the spot when he nuzzles into your neck. Gentle nips along your skin before he pulls back to gauge the effect. “Was a bit surprised when you stopped.” Did he just pout?

          “You never flirted back.” Is this really happening, the sensation of his trail of kisses still lingering telling you it is...

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this give it a kudos. If you love it let me know how much. If you hate it politely tell me how to make it better.


End file.
